


It’s all my fault

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Miles seeks help from Rakesh after messing things up with  Cara
Relationships: Cara Bloom/Miles Finer, Miles Finer/Rakesh Singh, Rakesh Singh/Miles Finer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	It’s all my fault

“I messed up”Miles confided in Rakesh 

“What did you do?”Rakesh asked him 

“I tried to help and Cara and I made everything worse instead of better”Miles tells him 

“She’s going to be mad for a while man”Rakesh tells him 

“If there was only some way I could bring her stepfather back and make things right”Miles lamented 

“That’s what this is about”Rakesh deduces

“I feel so awful for coming in between her and her family”Miles says to him 

“Have you tried talking to Cara?”Rakesh asked him 

“I’ve done everything sent texts calls no response”Miles facepalmed 

“You guys will get through this”Rakesh tries to be reassuring

“Cara probably hates my guts and it’s all my fault”Miles says


End file.
